


Reconnections

by IreneADonovan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles is always exhausted by the end of each semester of teaching. Erik seeks to rejuvenate him and rekindle the fire of their relationship. Sweetness and smut.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63
Collections: X-Men X-Traordinaire's Cherik Valentine's Day Exchange





	Reconnections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> ike, I hope you lke this. Your works were among the first things I read when I joined this fandom a few years ago, and it was a pleasure to do this gift fic for you. 💜💙💜💙💜

"Something smells good." Charles sniffed the air appreciatively as he entered the living room and offered Erik a weary smile. This had been the last day he worked of the semester, and Charles was looking hurried and harried, almost hunted, the way he always did around now.

But Erik had a plan to get his husband thoroughly relaxed and happy and keep him that way for as much of the weekend as possible, rekindle the fire of their marriage that always burned low by the time finals week and grading drew to a close. The food scents wafting throughout the house were merely the first prong of that attack. "Dinner," he said. "Steak, veggies, a bottle of your favorite red, and my ma's pumpkin bread."

Charles' sapphire eyes brightened for a moment. "With chocolate chips?"

"And walnuts."

"Your mom is my hero."

Erik pretended to look offended. " _I'm_ the one who made dinner."

Another weary smile. "I know, love. How long 'til it's ready?"

"I'll drop the steaks in another half-hour or so. The potatoes need time to finish roasting."

"Enough time for a cuddle on the couch?"

"I've got an idea I think you'll like even better -- me giving you a down payment on the massage I was planning for after dinner."

"Sold."

Erik closed the distance between them, leaned down to give his husband a gentle, thorough kiss. "And that's a down payment on this weekend."

Charles' eyes sparked with anticipation. "I'll be delighted to collect on both."

"Then come on." Erik crossed to the couch and sat at one end.

Charles wheeled close, locked his brakes, lowered himself to the floor, then settled between Erik's legs.

Erik took a minute to appreciate the long lines of Charles' neck and shoulders.

"Less looking, more kneading." Mock-grumpy.

"Do you think I'm Diana?" Their senior cat. But Erik set his hands on Charles' shoulders and began gently rubbing the tense muscles.

Charles moaned. "Harder."

"Patience."

"We've only got half an hour."

"I know." Erik gradually increased the pressure as he worked on Charles' shoulders, his neck, his scalp, his upper arms, as Charles made increasingly obscene sounds of approval.

Charles protested equally loudly when Erik withdrew his hands.

"Time to finish making dinner."

Charles rolled his shoulders, stretched his neck, and Erik had to suppress an urge to nibble at their juncture. _Down boy_ , Charles projected as he said, "That was lovely, but it also makes me realize just how tense the rest of my back is."

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' shoulders, nuzzled his neck. "After dinner."

Charles leaned back into the embrace. "You're too good to me."

"You deserve good things."

"You're the best thing I've ever found," Charles said quietly, face flushed.

"I can say the same." Erik tilted Charles' head around, kissed him briefly, tenderly. Then he grinned. "But you still need to get that gorgeous ass of yours out of my way so I can finish dinner."

Charles' smile was affectionate and a little less weary than before as he tugged his chair into place, propped his legs so his feet were flat on the floor, and hoisted himself up..

Charles was fading fast by the time Erik served him a slice of pumpkin bread with a generous dollop of whipped cream. He was blinking back sleep as he chewed each bite, and afterward getting ready for bed took him longer than usual.

Erik waited patiently until Charles wheeled back into their bedroom, then he enjoyed the view. Charles was gloriously naked, his nudity only emphasizing his broad shoulders and muscular chest. His porcelain skin practically glowed in the soft lamplight, though there were dark smudges under his blue eyes and his hair was rumpled.

"Down boy," Charles said with a soft grin. _I'm far too tired to want anything but sleep._

"Not even that massage?"

"I'll never turn that down, but I'll probably be asleep before you're half done."

 _Good._ "You need it."

Charles nodded, wheeled over to his side of the bed, then transferred onto the mattress with a low groan. He rolled onto his side, arranged his legs, then settled on his stomach.

Erik took the massage oil and moved to straddle Charles' thighs, taking a moment to appreciate the broad planes of his husband's back, separated by the long thin scar that marked him as a survivor. He warmed some oil in his cupped hand then spread it over Charles' smooth, freckled skin and began working.

Charles moaned his approval.

Charles' prediction proved overly optimistic. He was sound asleep within five minutes.

Erik finished the massage, rolled off to lie beside Charles. He used his powers to draw up the covers and douse the light, snuggled closer to Charles, and drifted off to sleep to thoughts of phase two of his plan.

**~xXx~**

_Wake up, love._ Charles’ mind nudged at his, gentle but insistent, and his hand shook his shoulder.

Erik pried an eye open to see Charles lying beside him, dark hair haloed by soft dawnlight. “Good morning,” Charles said, entirely too cheery.

“Is it?” Erik muttered.

“It will be if you get your lazy arse up. There’s coffee on your night table.”

Erik managed to drag himself upright and reach for the mug. He took a sniff, then took several swallows. _Thank you._

 _You're welcome, darling._ His upper lip wrinkled a little — Charles really hated coffee, both the taste and smell. He always said that if Erik ever doubted that Charles loved him, remember he always made him coffee (and let him kiss him afterward).

After downing about half the cup, Erik was feeling semi-sentient again. "So why are you dragging me out of bed at the buttcrack of dawn?"

"Who's Don, and where's he hiding? Have you been cheating on me?" Charles managed to hold a straight face until Erik groaned at the pun, then he grinned wildly.

"Just answer the damned question," Erik growled, mock-grumpy.

"I'm in the mood to celebrate the end of the semester." Charles flipped the covers back to reveal a slightly lopsided crimson bow tied around his half-hard cock. "And I already took a pill."

Erik's eyes widened and his mouth went dry, and as he stared at that big loopy bow and the cock it half-hid, his own cock twitched in happy-if-still-not-quite-awake interest.

"Ride me," Charles commanded.

Erik downed the rest of his coffee, used his powers to retrieve a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer and offer it to Charles. "Prep me?"

Charles took the lube. "Of course, love. Roll over."

Erik tossed his pillow down to the foot of the bed and lay with his feet at the head, presenting his ass to Charles.

"Lovely," Charles murmured, running one hand over Erik's cheeks, squeezing gently.

Erik shivered in anticipation.

The hand retreated, then a finger, cool with lube, returned and circled his hole before easing inside.

Charles worked him open gently, thoroughly, until Erik's own cock was steel-hard and aching. _Please,_ he not-quite-begged.

 _All right, love. Come here._ Charles’ hand retreated, and Erik couldn’t suppress a soft cry of protest. Not a whimper. He didn’t whimper.

_Whatever you say, love._

Erik rose and went to Charles’ side of the bed. Charles was lubing his cock, and the sight of it, erect and ready for him, made Erik’s mouth water. He straddled Charles' hips, lowered himself slowly until Charles' cock was sheathed fully inside him.

Charles’ hands went to Erik’s hips, gripped them lightly. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“You’re one to talk.” Erik leaned forward to kiss Charles, hungry and tende both, then he kissed the center of Charles’ chest and sucked a mark into his left pectoral muscle. Charles groaned his approval, groaned louder still when Erik’s fingers closed on his nipples.

Erik began to move on Charles’ cock, slowly at first, but steadily increasing his speed. Charles’ hands continued to grip his hips, urging him on, but Erik’s fingers had long since abandoned any attempt to keep kneading Charles’ nipples. Erik felt a flicker of guilt at no longer helping Charles chase his own pleasure, but Charles enveloped him in gentle reassurance. _Just watching you come undone is enough._

 _This weekend is supposed to be about you._ Erik resolved to make Charles come at least three times before the morning was out. (Charles’ orgasms relied on stimulation of his upper body, so his refractory period was minimal.) _About us._

 _So come in._ Erik opened his mind wide, like flinging open a window.

 _An offer I’ll never refuse._ Charles’ presence felt like a beam of sunshine on a warm spring day as he twined his mind with Erik’s.

Erik refocused his attention fully on the sensations of Charles’ cock sliding in and out of his body. Charles’ hands tightened on his hips, guiding him, shifting the angle of his body until his prostate landed squarely on the head of Charles’ cock.

Erik’s vision whited out around the edges, and before it had the chance to recover, Charles guided him down again.

He was close, so close. His hand found his cock, wrapped around it, the contact alone nearly enough to send him careering over the edge.

A few rough strokes finished him off. He shot come over Charles’ chest and belly as his vision whited out fully.

Once his brain and his nerve endings started talking to each other again, he pulled off from Charles’ cock and flopped down beside him on the bed, boneless and content.

Charles ran his fingers through Erik’s sweat-damp hair. “Get some more sleep, love. I want you ready for round two.”

Round two. Erik liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join our Discord, X-Men X-traordinaire 18+.


End file.
